


Could It Be

by theleaveswant



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, F/M, Identity Issues, Mechanic(s), Rough Sex, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she's doing this out of habit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).



> Written to accompany [fanmix](http://theleaveswant.dreamwidth.org/226420.html?#cutid3) commissioned by Hazelwho in the helpsomalia fundraising auction. Takes place sometime after the exposure of the identities of the Final Five, before or after Kara finds her burned-out Viper? Been a while since I watched that part, I don't remember the continuity that clearly (not like the writers paid close attention to their own continuity anyway).

She's doing this out of habit.  
*  
Kara sucks the blood from Leoben's lip, nipping at the split she put in it with her knuckles last night when she accused him, falsely at the time and more out of boredom than spite, of grabbing her ass in the crowded saloon.  
*  
She's doing this because it turns out she's already frakked a toaster (it's easier than you'd think), so what's the harm in one more?  
*  
He'd tracked her down in the functioning hangar bay, tinkering with her Viper, and she knew from the bruises that he was the same one. Kara wiped her hands on a rag and squinted up at him from beneath the wing.

“What do you want, an apology?”

He shook his head and grinned, stretching the scab in a way that should have been painful, and somehow Kara could tell that even though he did not flinch, his pain receptors were still functioning. “I know you too well for that. I was wondering if you wanted to finish that dance.”

Kara snorted and hauled herself up to standing. “You couldn't keep up with me,” she said.

He held his ground, feet planted, still grinning down on her from half an arm's length away. “But I bet we'd both have fun trying.”

Kara's lip curled and she leaned in, stretching up on her toes towards his face. He matched her movement, tilting his head. Kara called his bluff with a snapping lunge, and realized once their lips and tongues connected that he wasn't bluffing at all.  
*  
She's doing this because nothing else makes sense anymore, either.  
*  
Her hackles raise at the gentle brush of his fingers on her neck and he reads her tension, dropping his hand to grab a fistful of the back of her tanks and pull her closer to him, his thumb snagging on the chain of her dogtags and pulling them up from between her breasts to rest at the hollow of her throat. Kara's hands come up too, one closing on the front of his shirt, the other on the hair at the base of his skull. She fights her (habitual? Instinctual?) desire to slam his head into the wing of her Viper and then finish him off with the electric screwdriver by succumbing instead to her conflicting desire to grind her hips against his and let him shove her backwards until her ass hits the wing. Leoben's hands grip the back of her belt and the underside of one thigh to help boost her up and invite her to wrap her legs around his waist. She does, but at the same time and without breaking their sloppy, metal-tasting kiss, she pulls his head forward by the hair and presses back on the base of his throat just above the collarbone, her thumb and index finger squeezing either side of his neck, choking off his air and blood supplies.  
*  
She's doing this because it's the biggest, messiest mistake she can think of to make right now.  
*  
After, mopping up with the same greasy cloth she'd wiped her hands on earlier, Kara will pat Leoben on the thigh and say, “that was fun,” and Leoben, tucking his shirt back into his pants, will smirk and say, “I told you so.” Kara will roll her eyes and crawl back underneath her Viper, reaching up into its exposed belly but careful not to touch anything important while she waits for Leoben to pull her back out from under it by the ankle and punch or kiss her again, until his footsteps reach the hangar door. The door will slam and Kara, with her panties soaked through and the taste of his blood turning rancid in her mouth, will shut her eyes tightly until the echo fades, before getting back to work.  
*  
She's doing this because it's more fun than sitting in her bunk with a gun under her chin, wondering where she'll wake up if she pulls the trigger.


End file.
